Her Unexpected Twisted Path and Destiny
by No Fate 1990
Summary: In this story, a vampire violates Hope. Hope becomes pregnant and is torn between choosing life or death for her unborn child.
1. A Godless Wretched Deliverance

Hope's p.o.v

Violated stolen innocence, injustice. Rape, godless wretched deliverance. Indescribable pain, needless aftershock. New black and blue scars, oceans of tears and unpleasant memories, constant fear. Emptiness plus nothingness and numbness equals incomplete wholeness. Nightly tremors, no apologies, ever-present roadblocks. Carried away on broken wings, endless silent torture and resilience.


	2. Lost Hope

Hope's p.o.v

Nauseous, I bang hard on the bathroom door. "Please hurry up, Josie. I have to use the bathroom" I plead with Josie. "I am sure you can wait a moment longer" Josie pulls my leg. "No, I can't wait. I am going to vomit" I warn her. "You are lying. I don't believe you" Josie yells. I didn't want to vomit, but my body had other plans. Josie and Lizzie accompany me to the campus clinic. I learn from the school nurse Elena Gilbert that I am pregnant. I admit that a vampire raped me. News revolving around my rape and pregnancy reaches the ears of Alaric, Caroline, my aunts, and the whole entire school.


	3. Lives To Forget or Keep

Humming somewhere out there, ever present lost future of mine. A dim radiant light, rare golden brilliance, ever present lost future of mine. Double death blow, painful brutal wake up call, unnecessary dramatic shakeup. Learning to accept a new different normal, love remains a cruel joke.

* * *

Vulnerable, her heart resembles a punching bag. Dark alley blues, beckoning bloody teardrops. The valley of death is no laughing matter for her. Mercilessly, he violates her until she can't think or see straight anymore. While she struggles to catch her breath, he disappears into the night.

* * *

Havoc, a sad tragic fairytale story. He chooses fame and gold over her hand to hold. He forgets the name of this pretty rose on purpose. Gruesome, nothing is new underneath the sun. She has a bun in the oven. Since misery loves company, there is no need for sympathy. Morning sickness, oh what bittersweet irony. It all hits too close to home and hurts the same in the end. She must decide between life or death.

* * *

Lovable hot mess, it all started with a choice. Finding peace in chaos, even steady uphill battle, a life to keep or forget. Running to get nowhere fast, one monumental epic fail. One lazy elephant and one crazy monkey takes the fun and magic out of everything. My secret regret, it all started with a choice. Learning to surrender, even if the silence becomes unbearable, stay with me. Swimming upstream, minor stress.

* * *

A life to keep or forget, little fluttering sensation. Lovable nameless entity, impending breaking dawn. Fallen morning star, ever-present thriving fetal heartbeat.

* * *

Hope's p.o.v

At times especially right now when I am broken, I seek refuge at a church. "Father, please forgive me for what I am about to do" I cry out to the Lord. I am

referring to my upcoming scheduled abortion. One of Caroline's friends who is a physician will perform the procedure. Caroline and her daughters have

promised to offer comfort and support for me. "The physician is here" Lizzie informs me. Holding my hand, she accompanies me to an isolated private

bedchamber where the death angel resides. Deep pain and sorrow cripples me. Although I have committed a terrible sin in my mind, I am at no fault here.

* * *

Hope's p.o.v continued

"Do you want to listen to your twins' heartbeat?" Doctor Everton asks me. "I can't" I refuse looking away. "It's OK, honey" Caroline whispers into my

ears. "I guess I can perform the abortion now" Everton assumes getting into position. "I am still indecisive. I want to hear their heartbeats" I beg.

Everton honors my request. I fall back in love with my precious babies. I remember I am expecting a little prince and princess. Their names will be

Wesley Elijah-Nicklaus Mikaelson and Destiny Cassidy-Haley Mikaelson. "I don't want to terminate the pregnancy. I am sorry for wasting your time"

I weep. "We understand" he agrees.


	4. One Big Growing Fear and Push Back

Ominous misfortune, obvious oblivious big elephant in the room. When things go kaboom during the midnight hour, it is a bittersweet hallelujah. Even in her delicate pregnant state, she is an ant wandering about a desolate place. Once full of grace, her face displays fear now. Like snowflakes falling from the sky, love and companionship passes her by. Ominous misfortune, signs of a possible premature labor and demise startles her.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: An Eating Area-Lunchtime

Situation: A heavily pregnant Hope is preparing for the twins' birth

Hope's p.o.v

"Earth to Hope" Josie sings across the dinner table. Josie and Lizzie have been helping me to prepare for the twins' arrival. They are due in eight weeks.

"I am sorry for daydreaming. The impending birth has been weighing heavily on my mind" I apologize. "You will not die in childbirth" Josie assures me. "Who

will take care of my children if I do die?" I wonder. "My sister and I will take care of Wesley and Destiny. I am sure our parents can step up" she

insists.


	5. This Woman's Work and Pain

Hope's p.o.v continued

My dying Dawn, an endless struggle and war. You were born to be star, but time was never was on your side. I rode out that huge crimson tidal wave with

you. Who knew I wouldn't be able to save you? Who knew a new day would come and I would mourn what could've been? Breaking dawn, a heavy downpour

of blood and water that is coming down from the sky. My only question for God is, "why now?". Mother Nature opens an door to the wonderful great unknown.

Labor has been pure torture for me.

* * *

Hope's p.o.v

Night gave way to day and my labor started immediately. I was in so much pain that I couldn't leave my bed. There was no chance in Heaven that I could

escape this suffering. I labored on my own until Josie and Lizzie showed up. They had heard my loud screams and sobs. They alerted their parents that I

was in labor. We were all taken aback because the twins were arriving eight weeks early. I almost never made it to the hospital. I wasn't nearly as dilated

as I thought. My Obgyn Elena Gilbert instructed for me to pace the hallways. A sharp abdominal pain and a gush of water paralyzed me. I bent over gasping

for air. A nurse immediately rushed to my aid.

She accompanied me to a delivery room where I gave birth. I pushed through the pain even I wanted to give up. I had twins counting on me so I couldn't

just quit. Elena, Caroline, Alaric, Josie, and Lizzie provided support for me.

My first born, Destiny brought even more sunshine. Her fragile little brother, Wesley wasn't so lucky. A damaged deformed skull ended his life prematurely. I

held Wesley and mourned him briefly. Raising one baby instead of two was bittersweet.


	6. Ten Years Later, Too Soon or Too Late?

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Wesley's birth and death

Place: A Hospital Delivery Room

Hope's p.o.v

"If you can, you should rest. You will need your strength to push out the second baby" Elena advises

me. I want to sleep, but I have a strong urge to push. Unlike with Destiny, I encounter complications

in delivering my son. West is stuck in the birth canal. Changing positions in the bed doesn't change

anything. I cry and scream out to the heavens for relief. Everyone including me wants this horrible

ordeal to be over. Inside my mind, I beg for Jesus to come and take me home. He doesn't

answer my prayers. I attempt to squat on the floor and let gravity to take control. Elena places a

towel between my legs. My blood and amniotic fluid soak the towel. I realize my son is coming

out really soon. With Elena's assistance, I deliver my son. Sadly, West doesn't survive long in

the world due to a lack of oxygen and a deformed skull.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality Ten years later

Situation: Hope's ten year graduation anniversary

Place: The Cemetery Wesley's gravesite

Hope's p.o.v

An baby angel statue marks his gravesite. I have no words but tears for my son. I fall apart in

Joaquin's arms. Joaquin is my husband who happens to be a storyteller. "There once lived an

angel named Wesley. People call him West for short" Joaquin begins his story. I wish Destiny

could enjoy this story, but I am glad she is with Alaric and the others back on the main campus.


	7. Even Now I Believe You Deserve Better

Hope's p.o.v

You were as old and brand new as

the rising sun. Who knew you

would disappear before you

could get out a few words?

Forever trapped in an infant

body and state of mind, you are a

passing memory. Even now, I

believe you deserve better.


	8. Dare To Believe, Breathe, & Laugh Again

Hope's p.o.v

You were stuck in limbo while I saw the world in shades of black, white, and gray

You were born to die, but you won in the end. I will dare to believe, breathe, and

laugh again.


	9. A Painful Memory and Subject

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: West's Birth and Death

Place: A Hospital Delivery Room

Hope's p.o.v

I squat on the floor and feel around for the baby's crowning head. Slowly but Surely, the baby exits

my lady parts. "Relax your muscles. I don't want you to tear or bleed" Elena advises me.


	10. Ready To Let You Go For Good This Time

Hope's p.o.v

You are a painful memory and

subject to discuss. Your existence

is a beautiful bloody hot mess. In

a world where birth and death collide,

you sleep in sweet heavenly bliss. I

am ready to let you go for good this

time around.


	11. Even Now He Lives In My Heart & Dreams

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Wesley is born with a deformed skull

Hope's p.o.v

Carefully, I lift West out from underneath my hospital gown. I hold him closely to my face. A scream,

not positive words, escape from my mouth.


	12. Carl, Me, and Our Seeds aka Children

Time Period: A Dream

Hope's p.o.v

Carl invades my dreamworld at night time. Destiny and a deformed little boy who resembles me are with him. "Please give me back my daughter. Destiny doesn't belong to you" I demand grabbing for my daughter. "Destiny does belong to me and so does this little boy Wesley. I raped you. I impregnated you with them" Carl recalls. I am totally blown away.


	13. Keep on Chasing Your Ghost and Spirit

Hope's p.o.v

You are a memory, an incomplete unfinished story.

I don't want to weep for you, but I keep on chasing

after your ghost and spirit. You are both an angel

of mercy and death. We are stuck somewhere

between Heaven and Hell. You pull on my

heartstrings and my love gives you wings

in return.


	14. The Deformed Little Boy With A Blue Cap

Time Period: The Present Reality

Hope's p.o.v

I awakened from my dream quite shakened. My heavy breathing disturbs Joaquin who

is sleeping. "Honey, you must've had a nightmare" my husband assumes. Before I can

go into much detail, a deformed little boy wearing a blue cap captures my attention.

He is standing in the door way. He motions for me to come with him.


	15. A Long Overdue Reunion and Check Up

Hope's p.o.v continued

The cute little boy's name is Wesley aka West. West claims he is my son. "I know who you are" I

reveal. West accompanies me to the meeting hall where we encounter Carl, Alaric, Lizzie, Josie, and

Elena.


	16. Broken Open Heart

Hope's p.o.v

Broken open heart, red bleeding dawn, easily forgotten existence. A fading afterglow, tonight's lost soul. A halfhearted devotion, echoes of what should've could've would've been, rolling ocean waves. Oblivion, pieces of perfection, enlightenment. Nevertheless confusion, Destiny's plans. Unstoppable unforeseen fate, return of the setting sun, everlasting distance between us.


	17. This Passing Little Life of Mine

Hope's p.o.v continued

Born quite deformed and yet lovely at the same time

A celestial guiding light that is my true north star

Born quite deformed and yet lovely at the same time

Your name that is worth far more than any dime

Exhaling and inhaling love like oxygen

This passing little life of mine


	18. A Disfigured Celestial Being

Hope's p.o.v

Dust in the wind

A disfigured celestial being

Dancing the night away

A disfigured celestial being

This passing little light and life of mine

Echoes of Winter

A brainless imaginary unicorn

My heart and soul that living outside my body

Your inner flowerchild


	19. When He Hugged Me and Called Me Mommy

Place: The Salvatore School-A Courtyard

Hope's p.o.v

Alone, here I sit in the courtyard. Landon, in his phoenix form, startles me. "I haven't seen you in ten years. I remember you left shortly after the twins' birth" Landon recalls. "I am sorry for leaving you hanging" I apologize. "Carl raped and impregnated you" Landon reminds me. West's presence pulls me out of a dark deep depression. When he hugged me and called me Mommy, I found meaning for my life again. Landon and West become fast friends.


	20. Even If You're not mine, I still care

Landon's p.o.v

When we were together, I felt sure our special bond would last forever.

It doesn't make any sense why you are now with somebody else.

You have moved on, it is what it is. Even if you're not mine, I still care about you.

You deserve to be happy and shine like a star.


	21. A Tale of A Witch & Phoenix, Davina & Me

Landon's p.o.v

Although I wish no ill will against Hope and her husband Joaquin, I must give them space. Nobody cares that I have left dinner early. I am not their main concern. I seek peace and solace at my favorite pond located off campus. "Please tell me what breaks your heart, baby" my mother Davina begins our conversation.


	22. Red Bloody Grief, Love, and Sacrifice

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Post Davina's rape aka Landon's immaculate conception

Davina's p.o.v

The heavy downpour and thunderstorms symbolize my internal turmoil. I bang nonstop on the front door until Kol answers it. I fall apart in my husband's arms. "I have been violated. A dark and evil celestial being raped me" I yelled.


	23. Vainglory, Eternal Life and True Love

Davina's p.o.v

Simple human nature, unexplainable alternate motives and reasons. Many dark colors, an unbearable and unanswered why? Narrow-mindedness, gasoline flames, unpredictable interesting circumstances. Inevitable storms, your and mine silent cries for help. Heartbreak warfare, our ungodly hour. Wandering doubts, hardcore issues, endless shockwaves and aftershocks. Nails in your hands, an unbearable and unanswered why? I am at a loss for words. Vainglory, eternal life and true love.


	24. An Overcoming Obstacle, My New Normal

Landon's p.o.v

Feeling lost without your love, an overcoming obstacle. My new normal, something that I can and can't control. Infinite despair or a fresh breath of air, my personal desire for independence grows stronger with each passing day. Our spirit animals, a free stallion and a phoenix keep on rising above the ashes no matter what.


	25. I am very proud of you

Davina's p.o.v

Beautiful sentiments, these loud spoken declarations of love. Our turning point, our swansong. Many hellos and goodbyes, a time to move forward or backwards. Goodluck and Godspeed are what I wish for you. I am very proud of you. Congratulations on all your success and future endeavors. Even if I am lost and broken inside, I must find a way to stay alive and dream again. An embrace serves a silent prayer from your heart to mine. Solace in the absence of noise, simple tranquility, serenity. Ever-growing plants, random poetic sonnets, a dozen doves and swollen pregnant bellies.


	26. Nostalgic Estranged Familiarity

Landon's p.o.v

Feeling as if we used to share the same body and soul

An nostalgic estranged familiarity

Mine or your painful memory that has become a beautiful story

Indigo blue skies

Love's helping hands

Your silent prayers


	27. My Biggest Blessing, Burden, & Crybaby

Davina's p.o.v

Although you are standing close to me,

I fear I may lose you at any time.

You are in your prime, but life's

circumstances has gotten the

best of you. I know this only

a test and you will not be

lonely for too long. You

are my biggest blessing,

burden, and crybaby

weighing more than

what I can handle.


	28. Lost Within Myself

Landon's p.o.v

True beauty comes from within,

but I feel uncomfortable in my skin.

Lost in the woods, I am damaged goods.

Drifting from morning to mourning, I am

lost in this chaos and confusion that is

known as my life. Hope is for fools like me

who have nothing else to believe in. Hope

is for fools like me who need something to

believe in. Cupid is my very stupid best friend

and I am looking forward to the end of days.

Love bites and yet life still hurts like labor pains.

I am learning to let go and loosen the reins on

everything that I have attached myself to. One

of the days, I come out of the closet and embrace

life even if it means accepting reality for what it is.


End file.
